A guiding light
by AleynKingofEclon
Summary: Can Aleyn be a guiding light for Boromir as they join the fellowship, or is life too cruel for them. Is Aleyn's love strong enough to keep Boromir from being tempted. A 10th walker and staying close to the book/movie.


disclaimer I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings. I do own my OC Aleyn. This is a working progress, in school so it my take awhile to update. Enjoy

Chapter 1:

You always remember the way your mother spoke about that light would return soon and that you would be the one to help lead them. A painting on the cold stonewalls makes you wonder about everything that has happened and who was your father. The days grow darker as night comes just as the rumors of the one ring spread far and wide as rivers stretching across the land. What kind of man does take it to win over the evil in the world? You don't really remember who you are, or what happened in your past. All you know is the name Aleyn and that you are in Minas Tirith.

I wish to see the sky clear of the threat of Mordor and these people to have hope as they once had. What I wish is just not possible now, how it has been so long since the times were light. The books say all and I know to trust it, but not knowing who you are is hard in Minas Tirith. I serve Gondor with my life, with my brothers at arms. It is stressful to be asked so many questions from the steward Denethor, knowing I can't answer no matter how bad I wish. I have become great friends with the Captain of Gondor Boromir and his younger brother Faramir.

Now I stand with my brothers at arms after the battle at Osgiliath, listening to Boromir give a speech of victory.

"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more! Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands. This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor, huge cries erupted from the men around me, and Boromir shouted

"For Gondor!" the valiant shouts and replies were repeated and for Gondor could be heard shouted from the men. The might the men have is something the other races think as weak. As I make my way toward Faramir and Boromir, the shouts of For Gondor drew louder in my ringing ears. I'm pretty sure Mordor and its armies can hear us now! Some men clasp my armored shoulder, yet I feel nothing. Have I ever felt anything? Though we won this small victory, we haven't came close to winning this war. At least they're smiling and have joy in this moment. From a distance I can see the two brothers hugging, and smiling at each other. I could swear I heard Boromir tell little Faramir something. A deep chuckle came from my throat, startling them they turn toward me.

"What? Can I not laugh now?" jesting I clasp them both on the shoulders. I feel a smirk coming on and I give them both an innocent look of a child. Before on of them can reply to my question, I ask another question that just might make Faramir protest.

"So how is the little Faramir fairing?" I turn my head to look him in the eyes.

"Would you stop calling me that Aleyn?!" his face starts to turn a lovely shade of the deepest red a rose could ever bloom. Boromir and I start bursting into laughter as his face falls.

"Oh, come on Faramir! It's quite fun to call you that." grinning hugely, I turn in time to see Boromir nodding his head in agreement. Faramir gives me the strangest look then just starts to laugh. It doesn't take long for Boromir and I to join in. My mother was right about how in the smallest moments, hope can shine through like the rays of the golden sun at its highest peak. If only I could remember what she was like and her name. Denethor was right in a small degree, I don't belong anywhere in Middle Earth. Am I supposed to feel sadness, guilt, or alone? I want to remember every detail, but it's an empty dark void of nothing. Why does it feel like the war has just begun.

"Are you alright Aleyn?" I look up to see concern on Boromir's face. I cannot lie to him, but it's not like I want to trouble him with nothing. Thinking of something to say, I turn just a small amount to an approaching Denethor.

"Sorry to say this Boromir and Faramir, but it looks like your father has come after all." they both turn toward the direction my finger pointing at. We all look as he approaching us, greeting the soldiers along the way.


End file.
